


I love you

by nalaa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble. Chakotay's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> After listening Miguel Bosé' song "Té amaré" (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=U8ko5cd68xU), I got inspired and wrote this. I'm not really sure about the outcome but I decided to post it anyway.

With my anger and craziness, I love you. You, who taught me how to be myself again.

In secret and silently, I love you. Whatever you're right or not, because you aren't perfect but neither I am.

I love you even if your hands are cold at night. I love you even if you don't know how to lose.

I love you the way it's not allowed. I love you like I've never loved before.

I look at you. I look at you and I remember why I love you.

I remember and, in spite of everything, I love you.


End file.
